Light Up the Sky
by TheYoungTimpani
Summary: Another post-Judgement Day Oneshot Songfic. After Jenny's death Gibbs reflects on her choice and Tony and Ziva act on their emotions. Lot's of Tiva with implied Gibbs/Jenny, and hints of Abby/McGee and Palmer/Lee. They actually go through with the plans!


**Disclaimer:** I own...none of it...so don't complain to me about the season finale.

* * *

**Author's Note:** This is the third in a line of post-Judgment Day song fics. The other two I have written are **Jenny Was a Friend of Mine** and **Shrink the World**. I've also written a song fic called **Fix You** and a serious story called **1,050 Miles from Washington** that I will be working on very soon. Enjoy.

* * *

_You're making a choice to live like this_

It had been her choice, they both knew that it wouldn't end well. The whole situation hadn't felt right from the start. She had chosen to go out and look for it, he didn't.

It had been his policy all along to deal with it when the time came, she wanted to get it over with. The idea of solving the dilemma gave her a twisted sense of pride, the thought of putting to bed the very thing that had caused her so many sleepless nights.

_In all of the noise I am silence_

Gibbs knew that that was Jenny's choice to make, he hadn't said anything to influence her decision. All he had said was "Whatever you choose, I'll be here for you, Jen."

She had smiled and told him, "I know that. You always have been."

Nothing that he could have said would have prevented the outcome. She was too bullheaded for that.

_We already know how it ends tonight_

_You run in the dark through a firefight_

They knew that there was a very big chance that she would be killed, it was an unspoken consensus.

However, they also knew that she wouldn't go down without a fight. If they took her down, she'd take down at least twice as many in the process. She was a fighter, he liked that about her.

_And I would explode just to save your life_

_Yeah, I would explode_

He wished it could have been him, instead. He had even offered that, but she had refused to let him. She told him, "No one could run your team the way you do, Jethro. We'd be lost without you."

He had countered, "DiNozzo could handle it. And what do you think, we'd be wonderful without you?"

"You're much better at what you do than I am at what I do, Jethro," she replied, making him grimace. She was set on taking this on by herself.

"You can't go alone, Jen."

"You aren't coming, Jethro."

"Then take Tony and Ziva, they won't let you...they won't let anything happen to you."

"And if something happens to them? How will I explain to the director of Mossad that his daughter was killed because of an ordeal that she had nothing to do with? How would I ever look Tim or Abby or Ducky in the face again knowing that _I_ am the reason that something happened to the people they cared so much about? And if only one of them was killed! I don't think they can survive without each other around anymore, Jethro! How could I live with myself? No one is coming with me."

Just thinking about this made Gibbs grimace, now they were looking at the very thing Jenny had feared, separation.

"Yes, they are. If something happens to you and I could have prevented it...I couldn't live with that guilt, Jen. If you won't let me go, at least let my two best agents go."

She looked him in the eyes, he was more bullheaded than she was. She sighed, "They'll go."

_Let me light up the sky_

_Light it up for you_

_Let me tell you why_

_I would die for you_

_Let me light up the sky_

He would have died for her...a sentiment they clearly shared. He wished that he had gotten to prove his devotion, rather than her.

Then he thought about what would have happened...Sure, Vance wouldn't have been placed in charge, but the team's dynamics would have shifted greatly.

DiNozzo would have been in charge and he's a jack ass when he's in charge. Ziva would have killed him within a week.

McGee would have crawled back up into his shell, due to his new team leader's constant verbal abuse.

Abby would have cried until her body couldn't produce another drop of moisture, then she would have been angry. Abby would have been a force to be reckoned with if Gibbs had taken Jenny's place, she was bad enough with the current situation.

He didn't know how Ducky would have reacted, though he liked to think that Ducky would have comforted the others.

_I can't find a wall to pin this to_

_They're all coming down since I found you_

Tony had collapsed on his couch in frustration. He had tried drinking, movies and any of his usual vices, but nothing could alleviate the pain of the last few days.

Jenny's death had been rough enough, but when Vance broke up the team, that was more than he could handle.

He thought about the team, his family. Ducky, the kindly grandfather, he would miss his stories and began to regret having not listened to most of them. Palmer, "Black Lung", he never thought he could miss the Autopsy Gremlin, but now he was sure he would. Abby, his little sister, he would miss her unique spin on things, her perky outlook and her hugs...he might even miss her music. McGee, the nerdy brother, as much as he tormented Probie, he knew that he could never get used to not having his around, they were good friends, even if neither one would ever admit to it. Gibbs, the dedicated father, he was a better dad than Tony had ever had, he looked out for everyone on his team and violently pushed them (or slapped them, rather) to do their best.

...Then there was Ziva, Tony didn't know what to think about her. Sure, she was probably his best friend, despite their seemingly-constant arguments, they got along better than Tony got along with most people. They had been through just about everything together. He knew that he couldn't deny that she would be the hardest to say goodbye to, mostly because he thought there could be something else to them.

_I just wanna be where you are tonight_

_I run in the dark looking for some light_

He racked his brain for some kind of...something that would help him cope with the pain he was feeling.

He chased the solution through the shadowy labyrinth of his mind, but everytime he thought he found a solution, it was just another dead end.

All he could think of was that he wished that there was somebody that he could turn to, someone strong. Someone who had empathy, someone he trusted.

He heard a knock on the door and slowly went over to answer it. He was shocked at what he found. Standing on his doorstep was none other than Ziva David. Her eyes were red and her face was blotchy from crying, she looked tired and broken.

They both looked at each other for a moment, each taking the other in. Then he held the door open wide and motioned for her to come in.

_And how will we know if we just don't try?_

_We won't ever know_

"Are you hear to talk?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes, I am," she responded, as they both sat down.

"Good, 'cause I need someone to talk to," he attempted a grin, but it came out as more of a twisted grimace.

"I don't want to talk about what happened in California, Tony," she said softly.

"Good because I don't either. What do you want to talk about?"

"Us."

"Us as in the team?"

"No. Us, as in me and you."

"What's there to talk about?"

"Tony...have you ever felt that there is...something that we've not been acting on?"

"...Like what?"

"Some emotion, built up inside..."

"Sometimes, I suppose."

"Why do you think it is that we've never acted on those emotions, Tony?"

"Rule Number 12," he attempted a joke.

"Really, Tony," she brushed him off.

"...Scared to, I guess...Didn't know what the other would think..."

"It seems silly now, doesn't it?"  
"Now that we're being split up?"

"No, now that we know that we shared those feelings."

"Ziva, I don't want to be like them."  
"Like who?"

"Gibbs and Jenny. They had a chance to have something good and they just let it slip right out of their hands."

"Tony...it could end horribly..."

"I'm willing to risk it, Ziva"

_Let me light up the sky_

_Light it up for you_

_Let me tell you why_

_I would die for you_

"Why, Tony? Why now?"

"Because, Ziva, I've been working it out in my head all night. I was thinking of my family at NCIS. In that family, Ducky's the grandfather, Abby and McGee are the little siblings, Gibbs is the dad, but I couldn't figure out where you fit in, Ziva."  
"That's because I don't"

"No...no, you're wrong there...you fit in perfectly, Ziva. With me. You know I trust you more than anyone? Even more than Gibbs. I would die for you, Ziva, and I know that you'd do the same for me.

She was speechless, "Tony...I...I would die for you, Tony...and I trust you, too...Do you really feel that-"

"Yeah, Ziva, I do feel that strongly about you. I- you know what?- I love you, Ziva," he said, finally able to muster a real DiNozzo grin.

"...You...you...what?...I...Tony, I love you, too," she said, stuttering in disbelief. She couldn't believe what was happening.

_Let me light up the sky_

_Light it up for you_

_Let me make this mine_

_I'll ignite for you_

He leaned down to kiss her, they broke apart smiling. He took her hand and began to lead her to his bedroom, this was a vice he hadn't attempted yet...although he wasn't sure that love was a vice, but it certainly made them both feel better.

_Let me light up the sky_

_Just for you tonight_

_Let me help you fly_

_Cause you won't have time_

_To cover your eyes_

_And get your disguise_

_They won't ask you why_

_They'll just watch you die_

He woke up with his arms wrapped tightly around Ziva's lean frame. He carefully placed a kiss to her temple and looked her over, he thought that she was the most beautiful woman in the world.

It occurred to him then, that this was their only time together. He left today. He had just confessed his love and they were being ripped apart. Life sucks.

His cell phone rang and he found it in the pocket of the pants he had discarded in the bedroom floor. He saw it was Gibbs and he answered.

"Yeah, boss."

"DiNozzo, I want you and David your desks at 0600."

"How did you know Ziva was here?"

"I didn't...DiNozzo, rule number 12 is there for a reason."

"I can safely say that we not only broke rule number 12, we demolished it then spat on the rubble, boss."

Gibbs sighed.

"I won't do anything stupid, boss."

"You're Tony DiNozzo, you've _got _to do something stupid sooner or later."

"I mean, I'm not going to hurt her, boss."

"I know you won't, Tony. Just don't let me catch you doing...anything. Be here with Officer David at 0600."

"What about our assignments from Vance?"

"They don't call it a rebellion because we follow commands, DiNozzo."

"Got it, boss."

"Good."

Gibbs hung up and Tony followed suit.

Ziva rolled over and wrapped her arms around Tony, "Who was that?" she asked groggily.

"That, Sweet Cheeks, was the call to arms," he said, smiling at her.

"What are you talking about, Tony?"

"We're rebelling, Zee-vah, we're supposed to be at our desks at 0600."

"Then we need to get a move on, we only have an hour and a half."

He jumped out of bed before turning back to her with a sheepish grin, "Oh, and Gibbs sorta-kinda...knows about us..."

"Tony!" she bellowed, throwing a pillow at him as he ran out of his room.

_And it's still so hard to be who you are_

_So you play this part_

_And the show goes on_

_But you've come this far with a broken heart_

_Yeah, you've come this far_

_And you're broken_

Gibbs really wasn't angry about Tony and Ziva breaking rule number 12, in fact, he had earned 38.50 off of the relationship. NCIS has very frugal gamblers, obviously.

He knew that Jen would have approved of the relationship. She had often spoken of how Tony reminded her of a young Gibbs.

That was how she was, a romantic, he was saddened that she wouldn't get to see them together...he wished that things between the two of them had worked out better.

It was hard to look at her everyday knowing that she could have been his. It was harder to see someone else in her office and think of how he could have prevented that.

_Let me light up the sky_

_Light it up for you_

_Let me tell you why_

_I would die for you_

_Let me light up the sky_

_Light it up for you_

_Let me make this mine_

_I'll ignite for you_

_(I'll ignite for you)_

He smiled as he stepped off the elevator and saw his team, _his_ team, at their desks. They weren't doing anything, they were just at their desks.

He walked across the bullpen and sat at his desk.

The elevator pinged and the doors slid open, then Abby burst into the bullpen, followed by Ducky and Palmer.

Abby rushed over to hug Gibbs, then Ziva, then Tony and lastly McGee, who she gave a light kiss on the cheek to. Then she sat on the edge of McGee's desk, facing Gibbs.

Ziva stood up and offered her seat to Ducky, he obliged and swiveled the chair to face Gibbs, Palmer came and leaned against the desk, also facing Gibbs.

Ziva walked over to Tony, who pulled her down onto his lap, both looking at Gibbs, who shot Tony a look.

Gibbs looked around at his team, at his loyal family, and smiled. He sat down and looked up toward the director's office.

_Let me light up the sky_

_Light it up for you_

_Let me tell you why_

_I would die for you_

Vance stormed out of the office and leaned over the rail. "GIBBS!" he shouted, "What are they doing here?!"

"They're my team, Vance, like it or not," Gibbs reasoned calmly.

"No. I assigned you a new team. Where are they?" Vance demanded.

"I gave 'em the day off," Gibbs smirked.

Vance narrowed his eyes.

"You'll never find a team as good as this one, Vance. Look at the solve rates, this is the best team at NCIS. They're loyal. Which is more than anyone can say for you. You keep my team together or SecNav will have your ass and your job before you can say 'toothpick'," Gibbs demanded.

A glaring contest ensued, then Vance shook his head.

"They're temporarily reinstated. But the minute I get bad news, Gibbs, they're gone. You got that?" Vance said trying to sound threatening.

They all nodded. Then Vance retreated to his office.

_And it's still so hard to be who you are_

_But you've come this far with a broken heart_

_And it's still so hard to be who you are _

_But you've come this far and you're broken_

For a moment, they were all too shocked to move. Afraid that they might accidentally his a rewind button and Vance would take back what he had said.

The first one to move was Ducky, he stood up and clapped Gibbs on the back.

"Well played, Jethro. That was magnificent."

"Thanks, Duck," Gibbs said, hugging Ducky.

"You know, that's what she would have wanted. Jenny would have wanted you to fight to keep the team together," Ducky said, "Look at them," he motioned to the team.

Palmer was grinning like a madman and had found Agent Lee, who he had his arm wrapped around.

McGee and Abby shared a tight hug before McGee shyly leaned over and kissed her.

Tony and Ziva were a lot less modest, practically making out in the middle of the bullpen, for all to see.

"They're all so happy, Jethro. It's what she would have wanted for her family," Ducky smiled.

_Let me light up the sky_

_Let me light up the sky_

Gibbs looked around at his team, Ducky was proudly smiling as he looked at the others, Palmer had his arm around Lee's waist, McGee and Abby were holding hands and playing some computer game, Tony held Ziva tightly in his arms and was whispering something in her ear while she laughed.

He smiled as he looked at them, grinning like a proud father.

He glanced up at the ceiling and thought, "They're gonna be alright, Jen."

* * *

**A/N:** There's not much to say about this one except that its more complete than the others, this one actually tells what happens when they show up.

The song is called Light Up the Sky and its by Yellowcard.

Aww, Gibbs deals with his grief, how sweet.

So, because that Jenny died, I couldn't get _all _my ships together, but I think I established that they wanted to be together until she died.

By that, I mean that I wrote Gibbs/Jenny (sorta), Palmer/Lee, McGee/Abby and the one I love most of all...Tony/Ziva...they would be so awesome together.

But anyway, what did you think?...Jenny wants you to review. Can't you feel it? She totally does.


End file.
